The inventive concept relates to a method for operating semiconductor manufacturing equipment, and more particularly to a method for operating semiconductor manufacturing equipment, which can improve productivity of semiconductors.
In producing semiconductors, the stopping time of semiconductor manufacturing equipment exerts a severe influence on the productivity of semiconductors. That is, while semiconductor manufacturing equipment is in a stopped state, semiconductor production is not performed.
Semiconductor manufacturing equipment may include a reaction chamber for forming a thin film on a semiconductor substrate. If particles that exceed a controllable level are detected on the thin film that is formed using the semiconductor manufacturing equipment, the semiconductor substrate on which the particles that exceed the controllable level are detected may not be used to produce a semiconductor device. In this case, the productivity of semiconductors may be lowered.
Recently, as semiconductor devices gradually become more miniaturized, particles that fall on a semiconductor substrate during formation of a thin film may directly cause process inferiority.